Love Letters
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: A fluffy one-shot involving love letters. Enjoy!


**AN: **This story was inspired by the episode of "Lovey's Secret Admirer" and loved the idea of the notes. The first two love notes are directly from the show. I guess you could call this a very fluffy, cutesie piece. A word of warning, do not eat any type of sugar while reading this or you may go into sugar shock. Enjoy! Please, R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the first two love letters.

* * *

**Love Letters**

He had searched for him all day and was worried something had happened to him.

"Any luck, Skipper?"

"No, Professor, I don't know where he could be."

"Was he upset the last time you saw him?"

"No, he was his usual self."

"Professor! Professor, she's gone!"

"What's wrong, Ginger?" Skipper asked.

"I can't find Mary Ann anywhere!"

The redhead was panicking.

"Calm down. Are you sure she's disappeared?" the Professor questioned.

The actress caught her breath and nodded.

"Did you check all of her usual haunts?"

"Yes, Professor, and she's not there."

"And there's no way you could have just missed her?"

"I checked twice."

"When was the last time you saw Mary Ann?"

"She was washing the dishes after lunch and Gilligan..."

"You saw Gilligan?" Skipper interrupted.

"Of course, why?"

"I've been looking all day for him."

"Professor, is it possible natives kidnapped them?"

"I doubt that, Ginger."

"Now, wait just a minute, Professor, it is possible."

"Skipper, if there were natives on our island why haven't they grabbed the rest of us?"

"Maybe they're waiting until later tonight and grab us in our sleep."

The Professor rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And what do you think, Ginger?"

"Gee, Professor, it's possible because it's almost dinnertime and Gilligan would've been back by now."

"That's right, Ginger! My little buddy is always hungry and Mary Ann would've had dinner done by now."

"What do you say, Professor?" Ginger asked.

"Compelling, but I think there's more to it than natives."

"Strangers, maybe?"

"It's possible, Skipper, but I think there is something we're missing. Have either of you noticed their behaviors? Have they been acting differently?"

"Come to think of it, Professor, I've had to yell at Gilligan to leave Mary Ann alone when she's working."

"Ginger, what about Mary Ann?"

"She has been secretive lately and I've noticed Gilligan has been glued to her hip."

"Isn't it obvious?"

They shook their heads at first, but when they thought about it Ginger grinned knowingly at the Professor and the Skipper's jaw dropped.

"You mean to tell me after all this time? That my little buddy..."

"Yes, Skipper, they've finally acknowledged their feelings to the other."

Skipper beamed proudly, but then his face fell.

"Then where could they be?"

"Maybe we can be a bit of service," announced Mr. Howell.

He and his wife advanced to the communal table with a basket.

"What's that?" Ginger wondered.

"It seems our dinner is in here."

"What?!" the Skipper bellowed.

"Here's a cute little note that we found with it," Mrs. Howell said.

_Everyone,_

_ I don't know if I'll be back in time to make dinner so just in case I've prepared fish pot pie and a banana cream pie for dessert. Enjoy!_

_ Love,_

_ Mary Ann_

"That solves our meal problem, but where could they be and what would make them stay out all day?" Skipper asked.

"I think I might know."

They all stared at Mrs. Howell.

"Where are they?" Ginger asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but there is something that could."

"Lovey, dear, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember them dropping by unannounced a couple of weeks ago?"

"Oh, yes, Mary Ann so rudely interrupted our afternoon lounging and then Gilligan later interrupted our evening stroll."

"I know, my darling, but it was for a worthy cause."

"What cause?"

"Why them finally finding each other, of course. I knew they were perfect for one another."

"That's nice, Mrs. Howell, but where do we find them?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, yes, well, if you can find their love letters then you'll find them."

"Love letters?!" everyone simultaneously asked.

"Oh, yes, those poor dears, trying to find a way to tell the other how much they cared for the other. I let them borrow Thurston's love letters to me to help them."

"You did get those notes back, Lovey, dear?"

She nodded, smiling.

"If I knew the love letters I wrote you would've been plagiarized I would've charged them for it."

"You could always market your own greeting cards, darling."

"I could foreclose on Hallmark and rename it Lovey's Love Letters."

"Oh, darling, that sounds marvelous."

She lovingly pinched his cheek and then kissed it.

"We gotta find those love letters because they may have gotten into some trouble."

"Skipper, could it be they just want to be alone?"

"Sure, Professor, but for this long? What could they be doing?"

Ginger's cheeks flushed as did the Professor's and he cleared his throat.

"Maybe you should find those love letters," the Professor suggested.

"I'll check in our hut."

"I think I know where Mary Ann might hide hers."

Ginger and the Skipper headed off towards their respective huts while the Howells smiled wryly at the Professor.

* * *

The Skipper had turned their hut upside down searching for those letters.

"Knowing Gilligan he probably hid them somewhere in the jungle or in a cave."

Frustrated the Skipper kicked a chest and Gilligan's comic book collection toppled over. He went to clean them up when he noticed small folded papers strewn all over the ground. He picked one up, read it, and hurriedly picked up the others. He came rushing out as did Ginger almost crashing into her.

"I found them!"

"Me too!"

"Thurston, would it be a crime to read someone else's mail?"

"I don't believe so, my dear, I think there needs to be stamps and an official address involved."

The others smiled rolling their eyes as they sorted the love letters.

"Oh, here's the first one!" Ginger shouted excitedly.

_My Darling,_

_ Just seeing you _

_ Just being near you_

_ Has given my life new meaning_

_ I don't know how much longer I can keep my feelings to myself_

_ Mary Ann_

"Here's Gilligan's, I can tell from his handwriting."

_Dreamgirl,_

_ Now that you know my feelings_

_ Do I dare hope_

_ That you might care for me too?_

_ Gilligan_

* * *

_ My Sweet Sailor,_

_ You're a breath of fresh air_

_ I care for you more than I'd like to admit_

_ My feelings grow for you each passing day_

_ I'm glad I took that tour_

_ Mary Ann_

* * *

_ Lady of my Dreams,_

_You're still twice as sweet as me_

_ In fact you__'re __the sweetest girl on that tour_

_ Usually most of the girls don't give me the time of day_

_ But you did_

_ I'm glad we got shipwrecked_

_ And will you stop haunting my dreams_

_ I can't sleep_

_ Your Sweet Sailor_

* * *

_ My Sweet Sailor,_

_ You were magnificent by the way_

_ Making sure everyone was safe_

_ And helping the Skipper_

_ You were brave_

_ By the way I'm not getting any sleep either_

_ Lady of your Dreams_

* * *

_ Lady of my Dreams,_

_ Just doing my job_

_ I am sorry you can't sleep_

_ Would you like to go for walks when you can't sleep?_

_ Your Sweet Sailor_

* * *

_ My Sweet Sailor,_

_ I would love to take a nightly stroll with you_

_ You are so thoughtful_

_ Can we go for one tonight?_

_ I am happy to be shipwrecked with you_

_ Sometimes I hope we never get rescued_

_ Lady of your Dreams_

* * *

_Lady of my Dreams,_

_ I'll come by your hut when Ginger's with her beau_

_ I like being shipwrecked with you_

_ If you weren't here I'd be lonely_

_ You believe in me_

_ I think the same thing_

_ I don't want to be rescued_

_ Life is easier here for me_

_ I hope you don't think I purposely hurt our chances to be rescued_

_ Your Sweet Sailor_

* * *

_ My Sweet Sailor,_

_ Accidents happen_

_ And most of the time you save us_

_ You're my hero_

_ I'm always on your side_

_ We could always hide if a real rescue ever happens_

_ Besides this is paradise_

_ And I may never go back to Kansas_

_ Lady of your Dreams_

* * *

_ Lady of my Dreams,_

_ I admire you_

_ Standing up to everyone else_

_ Even when I'm wrong_

_ I wish there were more girls like you in the world_

_ Your Sweet Sailor_

* * *

_My Sweet Sailor,_

_ If there were more girls like me_

_ I'd have more competition_

_ It's bad enough the natives love you_

_ Until tonight Sweet Sailor_

_ Lady of your Dreams_

* * *

_ Lady of my Dreams,_

_ Your lips are soft_

_ Your kisses sweet_

_ You're invading my dreams_

_ Your Sweet Sailor_

* * *

_ My Sweet Sailor,_

_ Your hands are soft_

_ Your embrace warm_

_ And strong_

_ I want to be by your side always_

_ Lady of your Dreams_

* * *

_ Lady of my Dreams,_

_ I hate when you're not around_

_ I like holding your hand_

_ I like kissing you the most_

_ I didn't realize how fun it could be_

_ Your Sweet Sailor_

* * *

_ My Sweet Sailor,_

_ I enjoy your kisses_

_ Who wouldn't?_

_ You are gentle_

_ Caring_

_ And most of all sweet_

_ Lady of your Dreams_

* * *

_ Lady of my Dreams,_

_ I don't think I can hide my feelings anymore_

_ There is something I must tell you_

_ I cannot write it_

_ I fear Skipper might find these letters_

_ Meet me at the waterfall tonight_

_ Your Sweet Sailor_

* * *

_ My Sweet Sailor_

_ There is something I must confess as well_

_ I too fear someone will find these_

_ Let us spend the day together_

_ After lunch we'll explore the jungle_

_ I'll pack a picnic basket_

_ And just in case we're not back_

_ I'll prepare dinner for the rest._

_ Lady of your Dreams_

* * *

"So, that's where they went," Skipper stated.

"One more letter and I would've gotten diabetes," Ginger said.

"How marvelously sweet, it reminds me of when Thurston was courting me."

"Yes, but, Lovey, I didn't use this much sugar to win your heart."

"Well, that explains where they've been and where they are now," the Professor announced.

"Come on, everyone, let's go!"

"I think we should hold off, Skipper."

"But, Professor, they could be in danger."

"The only danger would be us intruding on them."

"But, Professor..."

"If they're not back in the morning then we'll search for them by the waterfall. In the meantime we should put those letters back where we found them."

Dejectedly the other Castaways ate their dinner and went to bed putting the love letters back, trying to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the Skipper awoke and noticed his little buddy sound asleep in his hammock. He smiled knowing the Professor was right, he was always right. He got up and went to the table as the pigtailed brunette was setting the table looking mildly exhausted.

"Good morning, Mary Ann."

"Good morning, Skipper."

"We missed you at dinner last night."

"Sorry about that, Skipper, I just needed to be alone."

"I understand. Everyone gets a little homesick time to time."

She nodded as the others gathered at the table for breakfast. She served them turtle eggs and boar strips.

"Where's Gilligan?"

"He's still sleeping, Mary Ann. Do you want..."

"I'll go wake him. You just enjoy your breakfast."

She grinned and entered his hut. He was snoring and she moved to kiss him, but he grabbed her face, pulling her into a kiss of his own.

"I see I didn't need to wake you."

"Nope, but it was more fun if you tried."

She chuckled.

"I love you, Lady of my Dreams."

"I love you, too, my Sweet Sailor."

They shared another kiss.

"Now, get up before your breakfast gets cold."

"Aye, aye!"

He grinned happily and followed her out of the hut. He had never been happier except for maybe last night. They had admitted to each other that they loved one another and the kiss that ensued after that admission was nothing short of magical. He hoped that they would never got rescued as he glanced at the brunette seated across from him smiling.

**THE END**

**AN: **I do apologize for the crude formatting, but it wouldn't keep how I had it.


End file.
